The Strength of Family
by WaywardMind
Summary: No one could have guessed Inu no Taishou was still alive and hidden from the rest of the world. His youngest son was filled with grief at the loss of his beloved Kagome. His eldest traveling the lands; guardian of what's his. It was now time to reveal himself...a new foe has appeared...which only the three can defeat. Inu no Taishou x OC Sesshomaru x OC Inuyasha x OC
1. Chapter One: Inu no Taishou

_**Hello to those who've decided to try out my story! This is my first time writing for and do hope you all enjoy. I do not own any of the InuYasha characters and a couple of the OC characters I have added in. I'd like to thank the two who have allowed me to use their characters. Thanks : )**_

_**Chapter One: Inu no Taishou**_

"Taishou?" A fair skinned woman wearing a simple red kimono with purple and blue flowers going up the side, poked her head out of the little cottage.

The former Lord of the West, Inu no Taishou had his kimono lowered to his waist as to make it easier to chop the wood in front of him. He lowered the axe he had been using to chop the wood for the stove and looked back at the beautiful woman standing in the cottage door. His stunning savior he had forever to be grateful to her. "What's wrong Miyako?"

"I just came to see if you were finished." Miyako smiled a soft kind smile. She was a gentle being for a demon, but even so with her kind tempered nature she was as dangerous as any other demon when she wished to show her true colours. "It appears you aren't so I'll fetch the water for the soup by myself."

"I'll go with you." Inu no Taishou set his axe against the chopping log, prepared to go with her. He knew how much she didn't like wandering alone even though they were on an isolated island a few hundred miles away from the main land.

"No." Her smile remained in place as she came out of the cabin with her water pail in hand. "You finish chopping the wood. I'll be okay by myself." She softly kissed him on the cheek and rested her hand on his bare arm showing him that she was confident in being by herself.

"You know I'm just a shout away."

"Hai, darling." She smiled and brushed her lips over his before turning on the path leading to the lake that was centered on the island. Miyako was only on the path a minute or two when she felt something was wrong. She looked to her sides and behind her, nothing seemed out of the ordinary but she couldn't shake that deep feeling of dread. She looked ahead again and noticed an arch in the trees that wasn't familiar to her. She knew the island like she knew her own body and the arch was not something she recognized. Miyako slowly walked towards the arch, preparing herself for the worst as she came closer to it. She hesitated a moment before stepping into the bright light, as her eyes adjusted she saw she was back in the clearing with her cottage. She looked back at the arch seeing it had disappeared and in its place the path out of the little clearing. She knew she had walked in a straight line and there was no way she could have back tracked on herself. Miyako knew there was something very off, she knew she was trapped in something horrible.

"Miyako? That was fast." Inu no Taishou's voice drew her to look at him and easily all her worries vanished.

"Oh no, it seems I got turned around somewhere on the path." Miyako frowned slightly, the small feelings of uneasiness perking inside her again.

"Don't worry about it. It happens to the best of us." The feelings of comfort and warmth filled Miyako's body at the tones of his voice. "Why don't you sit and rest for a moment my love?"

"That's a good idea." Miyako smiled and went over to him, placing her fingers in his outstretched hand. He guided her to the small steps up to the cottage and sat down with her.

Miyako kept her hand in his, letting the sun's rays warm her face as she closed her eyes. She couldn't ask for anything better than to spend eternity on an island alone with the man of her dreams. She was so happy where she was away from the war and violence of the mainland. Her warm and soothing mood slowly grew cold and harsh as feelings of dread suddenly entered her. Inu no Taishou's hand moved out of hers and she opened her eyes to see what he was doing. "Taishou?" She whispered terrified to know what he was going to do.

"I'm sorry Miyako. I can't be with you anymore." He stopped a few feet away from her and turned with a very grave face. "I can't bare to be without Izayoi any longer."

"Wh-What?" Miyako quickly stood becoming very panicked. "What are you saying Taishou?"

"I would be with her if you had not saved me Miyako." Inu no Taishou's face became darker than Miyako had ever seen.

"Tai-Taishou...?" Miyako's voice was barely a whisper so scared of what he was saying, so panicked at what he planned to do next.

"I'm going to be with her Miyako. I'm sorry I mislead you all these years." Inu no Taishou unsheathed a small knife and stabbed himself in the stomach. Miyako looked on in terror not believing her eyes as Inu no Taishou fell to the ground.

"No." She ran over to him and kneeled beside him, gently placing his head on her lap. "Why...?" Tears filled her eyes as the despair took over her.

"To be with Izayoi..." Inu no Taishou whispered on his last breath.

"No...no...no." Miayko muttered over and over as she ran her fingers over his face. "Please don't leave me..." No response came from the man on the ground. "NO!" Miyako screamed as she closed her eyes in absolute despair.

A quiet crack sounded around her as if glass was being shatter. She couldn't feel anything on her lap and in her hands so she slowly opened her eyes. Inu no Taishou was no longer there, there was no blood on her hands and she was back on the familiar path. She looked around dazed and confused, the loss of Inu no Taishou still throbbing in her heart when he burst through the bush, looking so worried and so alive.

"Miyako! What happened!" He kneeled down to her, holding her cheek in his hand causing her to look at him.

"Taishou." Miyako sobbed her cheeks tear stained. She leaned into his arms feeling his warmth envelope her.

A dark chuckle came from the bushes not giving Inu no Taishou time to ask more of Miyako. He looked up and around, pulling the distraught Miayko closer for protection. "Who's there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Inu. No. Taishou." The voice chuckled pronouncing his name slowly.

"Show yourself!" Inu no Taishou growled.

From of the corner of Inu no Taishou's eye he saw a shape appear on a branch. Inu no Taishou shifted his body while keeping Miyako in his arms to fully look at the demon before him. The demon before him had long silvery hair with two pointy ears peaking through the sides. His kimono was blueish silver that lay gently over the demon's body fitting him perfectly. "Now, now Inu no Taishou, please calm yourself before you do something hasty." The demon's voice was even and his silver eyes very cold as he looked upon Inu no Taishou.

"How do you know who I am?" Inu no Taishou calmed himself and spoke just as evenly.

"I'm not at liberty to say." The scenery around Inu no Taishou faltered, almost shivering. Miyako disappeared from his arms and he was in a place from long ago. A flaming building stood in front of him with guards coming at him from all sides.

"Don't think you can play these tricks on me, foolish child." Inu no Taishou roared loud and hard shattering the illusion. "I am too powerful for you to trap me in mindless illusions." He growled at the demon, again standing on the path with Miyako having moved to the side, recovered and alert.

"It was worth a shot." The demon stated easily staying on his branch.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"Very impatient." The demon sighed. "I suppose I'll tell you. I am Jayant servant of Folami the Flaming Python Twin."

"I've never heard of her." Inu no Taishou bluntly stated.

"You wouldn't being you've been on this island for over two hundred years." Jayant huffed not impressed. "Do you wish to know why I am here now?"

"Yes..." Inu no Taishou growled at Jayant's insolence.

"I am here to kill you on the behalf of my master just as my fellow demons are set out to kill your sons; Sesshomaru and InuYasha."

"What?"

"It is a grudge you have started. Your sons just happened to add upon that grudge."

"What grudge?" Inu no Taishou stepped forward ready to attack Jayant who threatened his sons.

"Remember Nagendra? If not it does not matter for you will die by my hand." Inu no Taishou didn't have time to think on the name given to him for Jayant disappeared from the branch.

Inu no Taishou must have been stuck in a half illusion for he couldn't find where Jayant was going to appear and attack him. From the corner of his eye silver flutter and a small panic over came him. Jayant was going to attack Miyako. Inu no Taishou rushed in the direction of Miyako knowing full well he wouldn't make it to protect his mate. He saw the glint of the blade swing towards Miyako's body, but to his surprise it suddenly stopped and his eyes landed on her face to see her eyes hard. She was holding Jayant's wrist in her own hand, stopping him from killing her. Inu no Taishou didn't hesitate and took that moment to strike down Jayant.

Jayant fell to the ground in front of Miyako blood gurgling from his mouth. Inu no Taishou motioned Miyako over to him and she slid around Jayant over to her lover. She moved very close to Inu no Taishou and gripped the side of his kimono. He wrapped his arm her securely keeping her in place, when Jayant gasped and his eye darted over to the two.

"You...will...fall...Inu...no...Tai...shou..." Jayant coughed again spewing blood all over himself. "...you...and...your...sons..." With that last breath Jayant died glaring at Inu no Taishou and his mate.

Miyako trembled and buried her face in Inu no Taishou's side frightened for his life. She knew full well he was the most powerful demon of these lands, but there was always the one who would cause the fall of the great. She had hoped they'd live in peace and away from the ones who wished to kill them for a lot longer than what they had, but she knew deep within herself the time would come when their paradise would be disrupted.

Inu no Taishou knew Miyako like he knew himself and he knew where her thoughts were as her fingers tightly clasped his kimono. He closed his eyes for a moment to create his inner calm and when he had that inner calm, he swept Miyako up in his arms and carried her back to their little cabin.

In the cabin Inu no Taishou sat Miyako on the bed and pulled up a chair in front of her, looking over her lovely face. They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, both of their minds on what Jayant had to say and the consequence the actions they had to chose from.

"What are you going to do Taishou?" Miyako finally broke the silence, gently taking his hand in hers.

He looked at her unsure of what to do. All these years he had let his sons fight their own battles and clean up some of the messes he had left for them, but this time felt different. In the silence he came to realize who Nagendra was. He had been a very powerful foe Inu no Taishou had come across years ago, but he was unsure of what Nagendra had to do with his sons. Inu no Taishou had killed Nagendra but if he had found a way to come back it was not good news especially for Sesshomaru the now Lord of the West.

"If Sesshomaru is in danger my love, so is my daughter." Miyako spoke after Inu no Taishou's long silence. "If you decide to leave the island I will accompany you. This island would not feel the same without your presence."

"Miyako..." Inu no Taishou knew how much bravery Miyako had in saying that. She feared the mainland and the powerful demons residing on it. She herself was a powerful demon but she always had the thought in her mind; even powerful demons will fall. He respected her gentle attitude and dislike of war, but sometimes the war was brought to you and there was no choice in having to fight.

"I just want you to be sure about making your presence known to the world." Miyako cupped his cheek. "Our life will not be the same and your sons may hate you for your deceit."

"Hai...I know..." Inu no Taishou looked at the strong beautiful woman before him. He couldn't help love this supportive woman. She would go with him to the ends of the earth. She was only looking out for him and concerned about the affect the knowledge of him being alive would bring to his sons. "The name Nagendra...its not a name to take lightly..."

"There is only one thing to do then." Miyako softly smiled at her handsome and kind lover.

"It is time to see my sons."

_**That's it for chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed it . I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible! Please comment, constructive criticism is very welcome! Thank you all! : )**_


	2. Chapter Two: Sesshomaru

**_Chapter Two: Sesshomaru_**

Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, stood at the edge of a clearing looking out at the forest. Despite his insistence to continue to move, his companion like to sleep on a bed and though he wouldn't admit it out loud he had come to like the little cabin in the clearing. It was isolated and no one seemed to bother the two of them. After his young ward, Rin had grown into a fine woman and found the man who could love her like she deserved; he had found he grew attached to unimportant things such as the cabin in the clearing. He, of course would not outwardly show his sentiment to anyone, except perhaps the woman he'd come to cherish.

"Sesshomaru?" Saya, the woman who filled his immediate thoughts stepped out of the cabin holding a sheet around her body.

He glanced back at her; saw her hair was a mess and her skin was still flushed from his ravishing the night before. She was very sexual towards him and her seductive tendencies left him very heated and in need to take her. With this woman before him he had no control over his sexual desires and wasn't in a hurry to complain about it. He turned away from her to distract himself from the need rising in his stomach again.

"What's wrong?" She moved towards him, her voice laced with concern.

"Nothing...yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She finally reached him, rested a hand on his arm and could feel he was tense.

"There has been a shift..."

Saya looked at him still not understanding what he was referring to. He could be so ominous sometimes and she wished he'd just tell her what was what.

"Never mind...you'll see when it comes..."

"Okay..." Saya hugged Sesshomaru's side, letting the sheet squish between him and her breasts.

Sesshomaru relaxed slightly letting Saya's warmth ease the tension from his muscles. There wasn't anything in the world he wouldn't do for his Saya. She was the only one he had ever become so possessive over. He only wanted her to see him and no one else. He'd ensure all she wanted was him as well. He firmly wrapped his arms around her showing his possessiveness over her.

Saya made a hum of pleasure and buried her face into his kimono. She loved Sesshomaru with every part of her being and would sacrifice everything for him. From the first moment she spotted him through the bushes she had been drawn to this man who was now keeping her in his possessive embrace. Of course back then he was as cold towards her as everyone else, but to her favour as time went on he began to soften and came to love her as well. She was so happy he saw her as a perfect mate even without the knowledge of what kind of demon she was, besides the fact she was able to create and manipulate ice.

"Go get dressed. We should leave soon." Sesshomaru's chest rumbled against Saya's ear.

"Hai." Saya mumbled not moving from Sesshomaru. She was too comfortable and warm against him. It was very hard to get the motivation to move from his strong embrace.

"Saya..." Sesshomaru's breath whispered over her ear causing shivers to travel down her back. "Time to let go..."

"Do I really have to?" Saya muttered internally wanting him to sweep her off her feet and take her back to bed.

"Yes, you do..." Sesshomaru bent closer to her ear to whisper seductively. "We'll play later."

Saya's breath caught in her throat and butterflies were sent flying in her stomach. The butterflies slowly turned into a deep heat as she gripped the back of his kimono tighter. "Promise...?"

"One I wouldn't dare break." Amusement mixed with raw need was laced through his voice.

Saya looked up at Sesshomaru's hard face and saw the deep seeded need in his eyes. She took his face in both her hands and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. He placed his hands on the small of her back and pulled her as close to his body as possible. She could feel his hard need against her stomach and let a small sexual moan escape her lips.

Sesshomaru quickly gripped her by the shoulders and pushed her arm's distance away. He was slightly out of breath as his eyes wandered over her flustered face. Her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

"Go inside and put some clothes on." Sesshomaru slowly turned Saya around as she gripped her sheets so they would stay in place. It took all Sesshomaru had to let go of Saya and let her slowly wander back to the cabin. He wanted to rip the sheet to threads and violate every delicious part of her body. He quickly turned away and closed his eyes trying to block the image of Saya's sensual body.

"Wow! What would I have to do to have your hands all over me!" A very cheery female voice came from the dense forest Sesshomaru was looking at earlier.

Sesshomaru regained his composure within that second. His nose twitched denoting his disgust as he slowly opened his eyes to confront the cat woman he smelt. His eyes searched through the trees looking for the source of the voice.

"Over here sexy." A soft tail flicked over his cheek as her breath tickled his ear.

"Don't touch me..." Sesshomaru growled.

"Aw don't be like that handsome." Her fingers snuck into his kimono and grazed over his collar bone.

Before Sesshomaru could react, a bone rattling screech came from behind them. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY MAN LIKE THAT, YOU FELINE WHORE!" Saya darted out of the cabin as a black and pink blur. The cat demon bounced away from Saya laughing hysterically very amused and intrigued by the ball of fury.

"How firey and passionate!" The woman giggled jumping all over avoiding the blasts of icicles Saya shot at her.

"Stay still!" Saya shouted realizing she wouldn't catch the demon and came to a halt. She took a deep breath, disappeared only to reappear in front of the woman and kicked her hard in the stomach. The woman went flying against a tree having the wind knocked out of her lungs and her two tails caught on a branch. Saya raced over to her, ice forming over her hand creating a hard surface to increase the impact. Saya slammed her fisted into the feline. Saya froze in place, shock plain on her face as static charged the air. The woman slowly stood her white hair fluttering with the static cracks; her loose black and gold kimono with purple lining also moving with the static. Her piercing green eyes shone with excitement. There was hardly a mark on her kimono from the punch Saya sent her way.

"I, Bast have never met one who could lay a hand on me!" She giggled hysterically. "How fun!" Sparks flew as Bast hit Saya in the stomach. Saya went flying across the meadow and into Sesshomaru's arms.

"Saya! Are you okay?" Sesshomaru lightly patted her face trying to get her to open her eyes. She quietly groaned, releasing a small breath of air; giving Sesshomaru all the relief in the world. He slid his hand over her body looking for any permanent damage and found bits of her skin charred which had already begun healing. He gently laid her on the grass and stood completely infuriated. His eyes landed on Bast ready to kill the woman who dare hurt his mate.

"Ooooh." Bast said in a silky voice. "That looked is turning me on." Her eyes continued to sparkle and her lips were seductively curved.

Sesshomaru's patience was at its limit with this woman and he went at Bast with his poison claws. Bast's face became serious and she pounced away, sending waves of lightening towards Sesshomaru. Unfazed by the attack, Sesshomaru sliced through the waves with his claw easily dissipating them. Bast's face became pale finally realizing she was no match against this great dog demon.

"D-don't you want to know why I'm here!" She desperately tried to stall her inevitable death and turned away from her pursuer hoping to get a better advantage.

"It hardly interests me." Sesshomaru took advantage of her mistake and sliced his poison claws across her back. She stumbled forward to her knees panting heavily, the poison already dissolving her kimono and dripping into the claw marks on her back.

Sesshomaru walked up to her and picked her up by the throat, elongating his claws into her throat. The poison seeped into the punctures blackening the skin.

"No one hurts my woman without paying the consequences..." He dropped Bast as her body slumped and the life left her eyes.

Sesshomaru turned away from Bast and went back to Saya. He slowly sat beside her still concerned she wasn't completely okay. "Saya...?" He cupped her cheek and stroked his thumb over the soft curve of her face. "Open your eyes..."

Saya softly hummed enjoying the feel of his hand on her face. She paused a minute in her humming and bolted up. "Where is she! That bitch!"

"Saya..."

Saya looked at Sesshomaru and saw the worry in his eyes. "Oh...I'm sorry." She looked down ashamed and fiddled with her fingers.

"Are you hurting anywhere?"

"No." She shook her head. "I'm completely healed..."

"Good." He stood and held his hand out to her to help her stand as well.

She looked up at him and saw no anger or disappointment. She smiled a bit and took his hand, happy he wasn't mad at her rash actions. Saya paused staring at Sesshomaru's chest feeling a familiar presence very near. She turned in the direction of the presence and watched Miyako walk out of the thick forest.

"Mom." Saya smiled at the soft looking demon and went to hug her. Miyako hugged Saya tightly having not seen her adopted daughter for many years. "What are you doing here?"

"Well..." Miayko was unable to finish her sentence for Sesshomaru cut her off.

"Hello, Father." Sesshomaru spoke to nothing, until Inu no Taishou came out of the same spot Miyako had come.

"Sesshomaru..." Inu no Taishou acknowledged his son unsure of what else to say. Sesshomaru was being as cold as ever and unable to read. "I would not have revealed myself to you...the circumstances at the moment are dire as I'm sure you've seen already." Inu no Taishou was referring to the body of Bast laying in the grass.

"She told us nothing." Sesshomaru spoke with an even and frosty tone.

"Ah..." Inu no Taishou paused a moment having never had the thought his son rushed into killing his enemies, but he did know he son had little interest in what weaker demons had to say. "I myself am not precisely sure the circumstances of what is going on, but it appears it has to do with a powerful demon by the name of Nagendra."

Sesshomaru internally searched his memory for the name and when it came a little flicker of knowing crossed his cold eyes. He slew Nagendra's eldest son, Ophiuchus, after he came for Sesshomaru in replacement revenge; Ophiuchus had been unable to kill Inu no Taishou for he was already dead.

"I'll deal with this myself, Father."

"What's your connection Sesshomaru?"

"We have been cleaning up your messes for centuries, Father. We have fought our own battles without your aide...this time is no different than the rest. I do not require your assistance now or ever." Sesshomaru's hand twitched indicating for Saya to follow and headed for the forest in a different direction than his father was standing.

"I'm going to seek out your brother as well Sesshomaru...with or without you." Inu no Taishou growled displeased with Sesshomaru's arrogant attitude towards him.

Saya quickly pecked Miyako's cheek, nodded to Inu no Taishou and ran to Sesshomaru's side before he left the clearing.

"Father...you have fun with your half breed son...I hope he dies by the hand of whoever is sent his way." Sesshomaru sounded amused as he disappeared into the dense forest.

_**Well, that's it for chapter two guys! I hope you all liked it . I try my hardest to please my new and wonderful fans! Which by the way thanks for all the reviews! Also! So you don't think I'm going to take months and months to post (heard that on the grapevine some authors do), I'm going try to post once a month as I have other stories I am currently working on! Sooo possibly look forward to chapter three by the end of this month or the beginning of next! : D Until then everyone!**_


	3. Chapter Three: Inuyasha

_**Chapter Three: Inuyasha**_

It was the fifth anniversary of Kagome's death and as every year Inuyasha came to her grave placing wildflowers on the stone marking her place. He had spent many wonderful years with Kagome; along with his friends he made in that time, but now they all had passed on and he had watched each one of them die. He missed them all especially Kagome and her smile or the angry face she got when she was extremely pissed off at him; he had always thought it was cute. It was very hard for him to move on from the past, much harder than moving on from Kikyou. He really had loved Kagome to the depths of his human soul and he wasn't sure he would be able to move on from her...to love another person or even another demon.

"Guess who?" Hands covered his eyes and a soft voice echoed through is ever so sensitive ears.

"Emi." Inuyasha easily answered recognizing her voice and her smoky musk.

"Aw damn. I thought I had you this time." The short brown-haired girl with the same brown eyes plopped beside him.

"Next time cover my ears, my nose AND my eyes. See how that works."

"You are no fun today." Emi rolled her eyes. "Just cause it's Lady Kagome's death anniversary doesn't mean you need to be mean."

Inuyasha glowered at the woman who was in her twenties. She was Sango and Miroku's granddaughter, the only grandchild who decided to stick around him. The others had run off in their respective directions, to be farmers or shopkeepers. He didn't even understand why she stuck around. Even Shippo had found a girl and went to explore the world with her; and Kilala drifted off to look for another demon hunter camp. Yet here was this rambunctious woman who didn't want to leave him alone. He figured Miroku or Sango had told her, behind his back of course, to keep an eye on him after everyone had passed on.

Emi being the only descendant who wanted to be a demon hunter like her late grandmother wanted to stay with Inuyasha and his pursuits. She even practiced holy rituals as to inherit her late grandfather's staff. The constant jingle of the metal clanging together reminded Emi and Inuyasha of Miroku and caused them to reminisced about him. Thankfully, Inuyasha was pleased to see Emi hadn't inherited her grandfather's perversion and thankfully only his constant need to touch things he wasn't supposed to.

At the moment Emi was stroking Inuyasha's soft ears, gently stroking them between her index finger and thumb. She couldn't help herself, they were so adorable and she would smack anyone who disagreed with her staff.

Inuyasha's eye twitched, irritated that she would molest his ears in front of his dearly parted Kagome. "Stop it Emi!" He ripped his ears out of her fingers and got off the ground. He wanted to keep his distance from this girl. She was always near him and invading his thoughts. He wasn't going to allow himself to like her and betray Kagome...he didn't want Kagome to become so hateful like Kikyou did.

"Leave me alone, Emi. I don't have any patience for you today." He started towards the village and out of The Forest of Inuyasha. He had buried Kagome beside the tree as the tree was an important aspect in their meeting and falling in love.

"You never have any patience for me Inuyasha..." Emi slowly stood and watched his back. It was all she ever saw. He was always walking away from her, running from her affection and her need to make a connection with him. She glanced down at Kagome's grave marker wishing she didn't have such a hold over Inuyasha. She wanted Inuyasha to at least like her...it would be a start.

Emi looked back to see Inuyasha had disappeared into the green, his red kimono was no where to be seen. She sighed to herself and picked up her holy staff, she wished she could get through to him. She wanted to be close to him...

"Well, well, what have we here?" A deep male voice chuckled from above her.

She tensed sensing the demonic aura and tightly gripped her staff preparing herself for the attack.

"Now, now." The male voice sounded amused. "There is no need to be tense. I haven't come to hurt you." He chuckled obviously lying.

"What do you want...?" Emi glowered at the foe invisible to her eye.

"Just you." He laughed before a high pitched screech sounded around her. She dropped her staff and held her hands to her ears the screech reverberating through her skull.

"Inuyasha..." She was able to whisper before passing out.

Inuyasha's ears twitched hearing his name from behind him. He turned and looked towards The Forest of Inuyasha seeing no one there, but feeling a strong demonic presence. His nose twitched as well smelling Emi and an unidentified smell with her. He couldn't hear anymore words from her but heard her breathing had slowed and was unconscious. He became immediately worried and took off for the forest. Emi was his responsibility, he promised Miroku on his death bed he'd watch over Emi in her ambition to become as great as her grandmother and grandfather. Right now he was failing that promise. Emi was in danger and he had left her in that danger without a pause, what kind of person had he become? He'd been so bent on keeping her at a distance he had forgotten what she really meant to him as a friend.

"EMI!" Inuyasha shouted as he burst out in front of the Tree of Ages. His eyes landed on Emi who was unconscious and bound to the tree with rope. He stepped towards her and a high pitched screech filled his ears causing him to fall to his knees covering his ears in intense pain. After a minute or two the screech stopped and ringing continued to vibrate through his ears.

"Now, now." The male voice said from above Inuyasha. "No going near the girl. I have something I need to inform you of."

"What?" Inuyasha spat unimpressed with the low blow attack.

"My name is Toby..." Toby jumped down from the tree his bat wings flapping to soften the fall. He was dressed all in black; black shoes, black pants and a black tee-shirt that was topped off with a long jacket. The clothes weren't familiar to Inuyasha; it was like this demon was from the future or something. "Interesting choice of clothes aren't they." Toby noticed Inuyasha's eyes wandering him. "I like to be original and kimonos are very girly." He chuckled at Inuyasha's red kimono.

Inuyasha's eye twitched as he glared at Toby. "What the fuck do you want! Let Emi go already!"

"Language in front of a lady! Shame on you!" Toby exclaimed in a sarcastic way. Inuyasha growled as he got to his feet, not taking his eyes off Toby for a second. "Now, now no need to be angry." Toby rolled his eyes at Inuyasha's temper. "I'm here on behalf of my little master. Her and her siblings are very angry with the men of your family and want every one of you dead. So here I am! I'm going to kill you!" Toby laughed hysterically.

Inuyasha took the chance and ran at Toby while drawing his sword. He swung The Tessaiga at Toby in one fluid movement, but only sliced air for Toby shot into the air flying above Inuyasha.

"Come on you chick shit! Get your ass down here!" Inuyasha shouted at Toby as he prepared Tessaiga for his wind scar attack. Toby only laughed and flew higher out of Inuyasha's reached. Inuyasha growled, ran at the tree, bounced off the trunk and onto the branches reaching a high enough altitude and released his wind scar attack.

"How foolish!" Toby flew out of the way, hysterically laughing. "Your attacks won't hit me!" He smirked and opened his mouth, sending out another high frequency screech. Inuyasha was halfway through a jump and missed his footing on the next branch. He slipped and fell, falling through many branches until he smashed into the ground and hit his head. Blackness over took Inuyasha as he sunk into unconsciousness.

_Inu...yasha...Please...open your eyes..._

_Inuyasha heard the sweet familiar voice he would never be able to forget. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw the person who went with the voice - Kagome. She was standing in front of him plain as day wearing her priestess kimono. She wasn't old and fading anymore but vibrant and young once again. _

"_Kagome..." Inuyasha smiled softly only to be slapped across the head. _

"_BAKA!" Kagome yelled at him. "What do you think you are doing!" _

"_What are you talking about, you crazy woman!" Inuyasha stood up rubbing his head. "This what you do to someone you haven't seen for years!" Inuyasha yelled back at Kagome. _

"_Only because you are being an idiot Inuyasha!" Kagome looked really upset and Inuyasha calmed down a bit noticing her true anger. "Just because I'm gone doesn't mean I want you to suffer Inuyasha...I love you and want you to be happy. I'm not a selfish bitch like Kikyou was...I won't hate you if you fall in love again. I understand you are a demon and will live a very long life...be happy Inuyasha...stop suffering on my behalf." Kagome stepped towards him and tenderly cupped his cheek._

_Inuyasha placed his hand over her's feeling the loss of her all over again. She was letting him go and wanted him to let go of her. The loss was in the pit of his stomach, but slowly has he continued to look into the eyes of the woman he loved his heart began to lift. A smile appeared on her lips seeing the lightness on his face. _

"_Be happy Inuyasha...and I'll see you on this side one day." She smiled amused. "Now...wake up." _

"_Wait! Kagome!" _

"_Good bye Inuyasha. I love you." She smiled at him and slowly faded into the mist. _

Inuyasha groaned as he came to. Green filled his vision when he opened his eyes; he was face first on the ground and his head was pounding like crazy. At that moment he wasn't sure whether to be happy he was a demon or be pissed he had dog hearing. He sat up and saw Toby was hovering in front of Emi, running his hands over her slim body. Toby was completely focused on Emi thinking Inuyasha was not going to regain consciousness for the next couple hours. Inuyasha took this moment, holding back the growl wanting to escape his throat and jumped up off the ground, easily slicing Toby's head clear off. Toby's body fell to the base of the Tree of Ages; Toby didn't even know what hit him.

Inuyasha cut Emi from the tree and caught her in his arms. He gently rested her on the green grass beneath the tree anxiously waiting for her to regain consciousness.

"Emi?" He held her face in one of his hands the anxiety increasing with every second. He watched her peaceful face and soft breathing as thoughts of what Kagome told him came to mind. He did care for Emi, but how much was the question. He had blocked himself off from any romantic notions since the day Kagome had died, he wasn't sure if he was in love with Emi. His eyes wandered over her face; her eye lashes delicately laying on her soft cheeks, her lips looking so tenderly pink and perfect for kissing...maybe he did have more than feelings of a friend for her. He wanted to find out, not only because he didn't want another beating from Kagome, but because he wanted to love someone again...

"Emi..." He spoke again stroking her cheek and debating if he should dump a bucket of water on her face when she began to stir under his touch.

"Inu...yasha...?" Emi whispers her eyes fluttering open and landing on his face. She could see he was really worried about her. "You...came back."

"Of course I did, Baka."

"I didn't think you would..." She slowly sat up with his help. Her eyes remained on his face unsure of why he bothered helping her in the first place.

"Don't be silly. I wouldn't leave you for dead Emi." Inuyasha looked very serious and solemn. "You are all I have left."

"Sess-"

"Don't even say it." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "We may be getting along a tiny bit better but its not worth anything." Inuyasha gingerly took Emi's hand in his. "You are the only person that counts who I have left."

Emi looked down at their hands with a tiny red streak across her cheeks. She couldn't believe after all these years Inuyasha was finally admitting his closeness to her. This was better than a start; so much better. She spontaneously hugged him, so happy to be with him at that moment.

Inuyasha also blushed ever so slightly and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her back, hugging her tightly. He was so relieved she was okay and would make it his sole mission to protect her and make sure she was the happiest human woman alive.

Their moment was interrupted by an extremely strong demonic presence approaching them. Inuyasha had never encountered a demon with the magnitude of the aura he felt at the moment. He quickly rose to his feet and pulled Emi up with him. He pushed her behind the Tree of Ages and whispered for her to be quiet. She opened her mouth to protest but Inuyasha growled and turned on his heel to face whatever demon was after them now.

As the aura became stronger something familiar tingled along his spine. He didn't understand the feeling for never in his life had he encountered someone so strong and menacing before. He ignored the feeling and watched the bush waiting for it to emerge.

Finally after what seemed like hours a figure stepped out of the bush. Inuyasha could not believe his eyes for the man who stood at the edge of the clearing should have been dead.

"Father...?" Inuyasha spoke his voice cracking with shock and disbelief. Was he seeing dead people again? Did someone knock him out or was he going crazy. Through the haze of confusion he heard Emi poke her head out from behind the tree upon hearing him say father.

"Yes. It is I." Inu no Taishou spoke.

Inuyasha ran at Inu no Taishou unable to control his movements and hugged him tightly. Inu no Taishou surprised by the hug took a moment before hugging his son back. It was an unfamiliar feeling for Inu no Taishou to be loved by someone other than Miyako and especially after Sesshomaru's reaction he hadn't been thinking anything close to a hug from Inuyasha.

"How is it possible?" Inuyasha stepped back looking up at the tall demon. "How are you alive? Mother told me you had died in the flames...everyone said you were dead. Did you come back from the dead? How did you do it?" Inuyasha gushed unable to stop the words from leaving his mouth. Off to the side Emi looked amused by Inuyasha's sudden transformation into a boy again and when Inu no Taishou glanced her way, she bowed her head in respect to him.

"Inuyasha." Inu no Taishou stopped him before he could come up with anymore questions. "I didn't perish in the flames...I was saved..."

Inuyasha stilled, the words slowly processing in his head. "Never...died...?"

"Hai..." Inu no Taishou took a step back knowing what was coming next.

"You abandoned Mother and me...? You left us to the onslaught of humans who couldn't stand the fact she loved a demon and had me...a bastard half breed!"

"Inuyasha...you have to understand...it was my choice."

"You abandoned us Father! How could you! Mother missed you all the time! She cried for you for years!"

Inu no Taishou flinched at Inuyasha's harsh words. He had known full well what pain his choice would bring to his son and love, but still having it laid bare in front of him hurt.

"Inuyasha..." Inu no Taishou spoke slowly. "You both would have been in far more danger with me around...you two would have been sought out by my enemies as my weakness...I could not put Izayoi and my new born child in such danger...I made my choice to protect you two."

Inuyasha fumed, glaring at his father unable to believe what his father had just told him. "We would have found a way Father! It would have been better than growing up without you!"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha...I cannot change the past...and I doubt I would change my actions if I could."

"Taishou." Miyako whispered from behind Inu no Taishou. He glanced back at her and nodded understanding.

"Inuyasha...I would have continued to conceal my presence from the rest of the world had not an enemy far stronger than you have faced before made an appearance. A demon by the name of Nagendra has come to surface. I had thought I killed him many years ago but both Sesshomaru and I have been attacked and his name attached to those attacks."

"I've never encountered someone by that named before." Inuyasha grumbled, then paused a moment; a memory coming to his mind. "Tisiphone..." He growled then glared at Inu no Taishou. "Yours and Sesshomaru's fault..."

"Pardon?" Inu no Taishou asked slightly confused.

"You know what? I'll deal with it myself. I handled this lackey myself I can handle whatever else comes my way. You've never been around to help before, why would I need your help now?" Inuyasha turned on his heel and headed out of the forest.

"Inuyasha!"

"Go back to your hole Father. We don't need you." Inuyasha growled as Emi ran after him and they disappeared into the bush.

_**That's chapter three! I hoped you all liked it! Please, pretty please with a cherry on top...review! I want to know the opinions of my fans or even my haters! Which I dearly hope I don't have...but I digress! Chapter four will be up as soon as possible! With my writing binge probably pretty quickly! Until next time!**_


	4. Chapter Four: Miyako

_**Chapter Four: Miyako**_

As the day turned into evening Miyako had watched Inu no Taishou's shoulder slump so low it looked like he was a smaller man. She knew he hadn't expected much from Sesshomaru and was expecting the worst from Inuyasha, but deep inside he wanted them to be happy he was alive; not to despise him for showing up from the dead. She was becoming very concerned that if they came upon their enemy his mind would be too preoccupied and he'd get badly injured or, worse yet killed.

"Taishou?" Miyako lightly touched his back with her finger tips. "Are you sure you are okay?" She had asked him earlier in the day and his reply had been he was fine and he was not bothered by his sons' rejection, but from the looks of things she believed it was having a bigger affect on him than he thought.

"No...not really..." He stopped on the path looking straight ahead. The two of them had been together for so many years they knew when something was wrong and didn't bother to be prideful and hide their emotions. "I didn't realize how much their hatred towards me would affect me."

"I know darling." She gently rubbed his back soothing his strained muscles and slumped shoulders. "But I don't think they hate you. Inuyasha is just upset, he'll come to realize how much more important the present is than the past. I am sure he'll come to understand your actions and slowly begin to forgive you."

"You think so?" Inu no Taishou looked over at Miyako a small trace of hope in his eyes.

"I do." Miyako smiled reassuringly. "Inuyasha is a good boy and I don't think he could hate his father."

"Thank you, Miyako." Inu no Taishou brought Miyako's hand to his lips, grazing them over her knuckles.

"Not going to ask about..." Miyako shivered, losing her train of thought as she stepped closer to him.

"No..." He whispered as he brought her against his chest. "Sesshomaru has always been that way...he does things his own way...and I don't think he hates me..." He wrapped his arm around Miyako's waist holding her in place.

"O-oh...okay." Miyako agreed with him, her thoughts completely lost. When she was with Inu no Taishou, nothing mattered but him. After saving him from the blazing flames and nursing him back to health she could do nothing but love him. Her life had become him and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Inu no Taishou softly smiled and leaned down, capturing her lips in his. She wrapped her arms around his neck pushing herself as close to him as she could manage. Inu no Taishou ran his fingers down her back, catching them on her obi and lightly pulling on it when someone cleared their throat interrupting Inu no Taishou and Miyako.

Miyako blushed a deep red and buried her face into his shoulder while he tightened his arm around her back and turned to look at the intruder of their moment.

"Ah, sorry." The man raised his hands showing he meant no harm. "I heard the Great Dog Demon had come back from the dead and was looking for twins who were threatening his family."

Miyako wasn't surprised that this lowly demon already knew Inu no Taishou was back. News spread through the demon world like wild fire and especially about an almighty demon like Inu no Taishou. She was surprised however demons weren't at his feet worshipping him or the opposite, trying to kill him.

"What of it?" Inu no Taishou growled his raw emotions allowing him to have no patience for the demon who decided to disturb him. He kept his arm tightly around Miyako, not letting her budge from his embrace.

"I may be able to help you m'Lord." The demon slightly shrunk back from Inu no Taishou's intimidation.

"What do you know?" Inu no Taishou's tension did not ease despite the demon's kindness to help him. Miyako wasn't too happy with him and his disrespect of the demon who wanted to help them.

"I can give you that information...for a price..." The demon smiled slyly as his eyes wandered over to Miyako.

"Never!" Inu no Taishou growled deep from his throat and back handed the demon mercilessly. "Get out of my sight, you pathetic scavenger." The demon fled as fast as he could from Inu no Taishou and disappeared into the bush.

"That was...a little excessive Taishou..." Miyako whispered, upset from the ferocity he used on a demon obviously weaker than him.

"It was necessary." He looked down at her his eyes still blazing with anger.

She quickly stepped out of his arms in something close to fear. She knew he wouldn't hurt her in anyway but the anger in his eyes wasn't something she was comfortable with. "Violence to someone obviously weaker is never necessary, Taishou."

"You are doubting my decision?" His tense posture and flaming eyes didn't subside scaring Miyako even more.

"Yes, I am." She stood her ground against him. "I may be a weaker demon Inu no Taishou...but I will not be pushed around by you...you should respect me more than that as your lover." Miyako's hands shook as she spoke the words. She didn't know if she was going to alienate him from her, but she refused to be treated like the demon who ran away scared. "You...come find me when you've calmed down." She turned into the bush and started walking. She really did love him, but she knew she wouldn't get through to him when his emotions were so raw and twirling about his body. He needed to calm down before they could have a talk about what had just happened.

She continued to walk through the forest until eventually she emerged and walked upon a cliff. As she looked over the edge she could see the grassy knoll below and the tree line that started a few feet away. It was a very beautiful view from where she was standing and wished she could continue to gaze at it longer. She took a few steps back from the cliff to ensure she didn't slip and accidentally fall. She wished she could get a little more distance between her and Inu no Taishou but she supposed this was a good place to sit and wait for him to come get her.

"Excuse me..." The demon from earlier emerged from the bush causing Miyako to turn and look at him. "You are Lady Miyako are you not? The Lady of the Lakes?"

"Hai I am." Miyako may have defended him but she wasn't stupid enough to trust this shady demon. It was very suspicious that he ended up following her to the cliff. "What do you want?"

"It seems you and the Lord got into a disagreement...are you alright." He slowly stepped towards her a small glint in his eyes.

"I'm fine, thank you." She stepped away from him, her main focus on staying away from him and his suspicious behavior and ease-dropping.

"Are you sure my lady? You seem distraught." He continued to advance on her moving ever so close.

"Really. I am fine. Taishou will come to me when he is ready. I am not concerned. We are adults and can handle our disagreements." She shuffled backwards when her foot slipped on the edge of the cliff, lost her footing and fell. She screamed Inu no Taishou's name and closed her eyes anticipating the impact of the fall when arms wrapped around her, saving her from the fall. She opened her eyes to see a young long haired blonde, his blue eyes sparking with excitement.

"Hello, Lady Miyako...it's time for you to sleep." She tried to protest to have him put her back on the cliff so she could rush back to Inu no no Taishou but her eyes became very heavy. She tried very hard to fight the urge to fall asleep.

"Don't fight it my lady." The blonde's smile stayed in place as he watched her.

As hard as she fought she couldn't keep her eyes open and although she couldn't understand it her eyes drifted shut and everything went black.

Miyako awoke in a dark, dingy place. She wasn't sure where she was but could smell damp rock. She felt the flow of water farther behind her and knew there was a stream close by. She assumed she must be within a cave but where the cave was she wasn't sure. She was feeling really fuzzy and out of sorts, whatever the male had used on her must have been some type of sleeping drug he admitted from himself.

She gently sighed as she sat up allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She saw a small light coming from farther down the tunnel and assumed that must be the exit. Her hands were bound behind her back so she was unable to stand. At times like these she cursed herself for enjoying the pleasure of wearing a kimono. She struggled at the bonds around her wrist trying to yank them free, when she was back handed.

"Don't even think about trying to escape my lady." A female voice echoed around the tunnel.

"Who are you?" Miyako looked up ignoring the sting across her cheek and looked over the young blonde female. She must have been related to the male who took her because they looked strikingly familiar, but the female had short blonde hair instead. Her blue eyes were sparkling with the same excitement she witnessed in the male's eyes.

"Folami." She smiled down at Miyako.

'What do you want?"

"You ask to many questions. You just stay quiet until your man comes." Folami hit Miyako twice as hard this time causing her to black out and fall to the floor.

* * *

Inu no Taishou heard Miyako's scream from where he was calming down and ran straight to the cliff.

"Miyako!" He shouted looking over the cliff for her and then around the top of the cliff. "Where are you!" Panic began to set in. He couldn't lose her especially on terms like that. She was the light in his dark past and the guidance to a brighter future. He made a mistake and he couldn't let that mistake rule him for the rest of his life.

"Ah, if it isn't the Great Dog Demon Inu no Taishou." A soft male voice came from behind Inu no Taishou and he quickly turned to see a blonde male smiling at him.

"Who are you?" Inu no Taishou asked calmly trying to damper the panic he had for Miyako.

"The man you are looking for."

"...Nagendra...?" Inu no Taishou frowned not believing this young demon could possibly be the Nagendra he fought all those years ago.

"Hardly!" The blonde laughed. "Philon is the name."

"What do you have to do with Nagendra?"

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about where Lady Miyako is?" Philon smiled kindly and held up a piece of Miyako's kimono.

"What have you done with her!" Inu no Taishou advanced ready to attack.

"Ah, ah. Don't be so rash Inu no Taishou. Your lovely lady is on the line here. You injure me and you'll never see her again." Philon released the scrap of material into the air and Inu no Taishou caught it in his hand.

"What do you want?" He clenched the material.

"Come find us." Philon laughed. "And you will see. We aren't too far and not too hidden. We are very easy to find. Perhaps graves is the prefect clue." He continued to laugh and jump off the cliff.

When Inu no Taishou looked over the edge Philon wasn't in sight. At the words graves he had an inkling of where he would be keeping Miyako. He looked at the piece of material in his hand and hoped Miyako would be alright in the hands of the enemy.

_**That's chapter four! I hoped you enjoyed it! It's getting close to the climax! Ooooh scary~! Nah just kidding! Please review! Until the next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter Five: Miyako and Saya

_**So, I'm changing things up a bit! I had planned to continue with the all six perspectives buuuut I think its all over the place and you guys aren't liking it, taking from the stats . not reviews...which would be nice! Anyways so I'm going to stick to Inu no Taishou and Miyako's main point of view with a little of the other four's thoughts. I hope you like this change and please, please review! **_

_**Chapter Five: Miyako and Saya**_

Miyako shifted on the rocky surface beneath her, her body ached from the position she had been laying in and upon opening her eyes what little light was in the cave sent needles through her head. Folami's hit had been fierce probably even gave Miyako a concussion. She slowly moved her stiff body to a sitting position and as her senses started to clear the smell of a familiar perfume came to her nose.

"Saya?" She whispered, her eyes adjusting to the dim cave. "Are you here?"

"Mom?" Saya grumbled in response a little ways away from Miyako.

"Yes, it is me baby girl." Miyako tried shifting over to her adopted daughter only to be kicked in the stomach. She gasped losing the breath from her chest and falling on her back, crushing her hands under her weight.

"Mom!?" Saya's voice was panicked and worried, her eyes still adjusting to the dim light and unable to see Miyako.

"Shut up, whore." Folami growled. "Your time to die is very near...your men are almost here to witness your gruesome deaths."

"You overestimate your power." Miyako calmly spoke feeling no threat from this young demon woman as she shifted to her side so her fingers were not being crushed.

"And you underestimate it." Folami laughed at what she thought was Miyako's ignorance. "You think we didn't come prepared with the proper knowledge of the power of the dog demon family? We've trained for years for this moment."

"There's no way you can defeat Sesshomaru and Inu no Taishou together! Their power is immerse!" Saya struggled against her bonds, being the fire cracker she was, and in return received a slap from Folami.

Miyako growled deep from her throat, shifting into a sitting position, ready to pounce on Folami for attacking her daughter. "Are you okay, Saya?" Her voice was tense as her eyes followed every one of Folami's movements.

"Yeah, just peachy."

"What's the purpose behind this foolishness? Why do you hate them so much you want them dead?" Miyako continued to probe Folami.

"They killed our family! They deserve to suffer by watching their beloved women be tortured and then watch as we consume your pathetic demonic aura! Witnessing as you become so lifeless your body disintegrates!"

"If your family is dead, how are there some of you left?"

"My father! My eldest brother! My eldest sister! All dead! Because of those filthy mutts!" Folami shouted kicking Miyako hard in the stomach.

Miyako gasped in pain and fell to her side as Saya shouted profanities at Folami and wiggled her way over to Miyako.

"Mom! Are you okay?" Saya leaned over her to look at her face.

"I'm okay." Miyako murmured with pain laced through her voice.

A roar sounded from outside the cave sending trembles and echoes throughout the tunnel. "Taishou..." Miyako mumbled so relieved to hear his roar.

Folami tossed Saya against the wall and grabbed Miyako by the hair yanking her to her feet. "Looks likes you are first."

"Mom!" Saya struggled to get to her knees as Miyako was dragged by her hair towards the opening of the cave. Saya growled not going to watch her mother be beaten any longer and froze the binds around her wrists so cold she was able to shatter them with a rough twist. She sprang to her feet and pounced on Folami's back. She scratched and bit her shoulder's causing Folami to gasp and release Miyako's hair.

Miyako fell to the ground landing on her side. Immediately she began twisting her wrists in her binds slowly inching her hands out until they finally slid free. Folami shook and swerved trying to remove Saya from her back. In a brief moment Saya's grip loosened and Folami was able to fling Saya off, throwing her to the ground. Folami turned on Miyako who was free and manipulating the water dripping down the cave walls to funnel around Folami.

"You can't drown me!" Folami laughed as the water twirled and twisted around her.

"Oh well." Miyako smiled as Saya recovered from the impact and turned the water into ice, freezing Folami soild. "Are you okay?" Miyako turned towards Saya.

"Yeah...are you?" Saya was genuinely worried. She knew her mother hated fighting and could get badly shaken up by violence.

"Yes, I am." Miyako smiled as the Folami ice sculpture began to crack. Saya sent another wave of ice at Folami trying to stop the cracking. Miyako twirled and slammed her palms into Folami's chest the impact echoing around the cave, causing Folami to finally still and fall on her back.

Miyako stared down at Folami's unmoving body and was saddened that death was the only way to solve this problem. She wished she could have stayed on the island away from all this violence and death, but she knew something of this nature would have come at some point, as it was always inevitable. Slender arms wrapped around her and Miyako leaned into Saya's comforting embrace. She had missed her daughter all these years and wished they could have seen each other under better circumstances.

The sounds of fighting echoed from outside the tunnel and Saya let go of her mother preparing for the next onslaught. They slowly made their way to the entrance still sore and beat from Folami's abuse. The light blinded them as their eyes tried to adjust to the change, slowly everything became clear and before them they saw Inu no Taishou and Sesshomaru battling the young blonde down in a small ravine. Miyako was surprised the youth was able to hold his own against the two demons. Her attention was drawn to Inuyasha shouting at a young blonde girl; probably the younger sibling of the other two. She was giggling as she teased and played with Inuyasha drifting him nearer and farther away from the cliff to their side. A little ways behind the two she could see the young woman who was with Inuyasha earlier. She was tied up and struggling to get free.

"Sesshomaru!" Saya jumped into action as Sesshomaru was thrown back from the battle. Miyako quickly leapt in front of Saya, stopping her from proceeding. "Move Mom! He needs my help!"

"Saya. Calm down. He is doing fine, Sesshomaru has Taishou with him. Right now we need to help Inuyasha and the girl with him."

"Screw Inuyasha! Sesshomaru is more important than that half-wit!" Saya tried to advance passed her mother only to have Miyako place her hand on Saya's shoulder, holding her in place.

"Inuyasha is our family as well. He needs our help more than Sesshomaru and Taishou. And from the looks of things Inuyasha would be more useful to them than we will."

Saya looked over to Sesshomaru clearing out of the way as Inu no Taishou attacked. She had to have faith in her lover and would have to listen to her mother on this. Miyako had always been rational and clear sighted when her mind was set on a battle.

"Okay, Mom." Saya reluctantly turned away and looked to her idiot brother-in-law.

Miyako disappeared from Saya's side and reappeared close to Inuyasha's battle. They were blocking her access to the girl, the young blonde obviously more strategic that what her childish appearance would suggest. Saya was beside Miyako seconds later waiting for her mother's signal.

"What now?"

"Attack the girl and I will get Inuyasha over to Taishou and Sesshomaru."

"Okay." Saya went straight at the girl with no hesitation as Miyako appeared in front of Inuyasha stopping his next swing with her hand catching the blade.

"Go help your father and brother. We will handle the girl and save your woman."

"Why should I listen to you!?" Inuyasha growled trying to push passed her.

"I am older and wiser than you are." Miyako tightly gripped Inuyasha's sword, holding it in place so Inuyasha was forced to pay attention. "Don't waste you energy here. Go." Miyako pushed him in the direction of the other two causing him to stumble a bit.

Inuyasha looked at her for moment ready to mouth off to her, but something stopped him. Miyako standing before him looking as she did reminded him of his mother. Maybe it was the way she treated him like an adolescent; he didn't know but he was going to trust her with Emi's life. He grumbled to himself then turned away from Miyako and rushed over to help the two people he hated most at the moment.

Miyako quickly moved into action as the young girl cursed and swore at Saya, sending vicious gusts of air at her. Saya dodged and shot icicles at the girl ensuring she was distracted enough not to notice Inuyasha's departure.

Miyako quietly and fluidly made her way to the young woman and crouched down to her level as not to frighten her too much.

"Hello, my name is Miyako." She smiled at the young woman.

"Emi." Emi's eyes carefully watched Miyako, suspicious of what her plans were.

"I'm here to help you. Anyone who is dear to Inuyasha is dear to me." She untied the ropes from around her wrists. "I see you are a priestess. Will you be able to assist us?"

"I'm not really a priestess...but yeah I can help."

"Excellent." Miyako's smile quickly faded when she saw Saya get knocked to the ground onto her bum. "Do what you can." Miyako urgently lunged at the girl knocking her roughly to the side before she could deal a fatal blow.

"How dare you touch Riko!?" The girl slammed her palms into Miyako's stomach, sending waves through her body and pushed her over the ledge.

"Mom!" Saya sprang to her feet and charged at Riko only to have her go down to a crouch, swing her leg along the ground and swipe Saya's legs right from under her.

Emi joined the battle swinging her staff at Riko's back causing a burn pattern to form on impact. Riko screamed in agony as her flesh burned and smoked. She turned on Emi about to fatally strike her down when she began to wheeze and cough. Her skin dried out and became flakey as she fell to her knees. Miyako slowly appeared beaten and battered from the fall with a bubble of water floating above her open palm. Dry and rough sounds came from Riko as she raised her hand sending a wave of her last energy at Miyako, knocking her off balance giving her enough time to gain power to send another gust at Miyako. Miyako dropped the bubble of water and jumped out of the way of the gust. Riko took that moment to send a forceful punch of air at Emi, unable to give her enough time to dodge, injuring her weak, human legs and causing her to fall. Emi struggled to get to her feet as Saya dashed at Riko the same moment Miyako did.

Riko having regained enough strength, twirled on them and pummeled the two with shots of air as they were in mid-strike and sent them flying backwards. Saya slammed against a rock at the same time Miyako was thrown against a tree. The tree shook against the impact as she gasped and splattered blood from her lips as she struggled to breath.

Miyako's breathing was ragged and her eyes really heavy as her body settled into place at the base of the tree. She felt broken and powerless, she was no longer able to defend Saya; she could only wonder how such a little girl packed a big punch. Her thoughts slowly began to falter as her body forced her to rest so she could regenerate what was wounded, only in hope Riko didn't finish her off before then.

From far off in the distance she could hear her lover shout her name and her last thoughts before darkness overcame her were worry for him, who had been distracted from his fight and would only get injured.

_**That's it for chapter five! Next chapter will be the last one! All things must come to an end! I hope you liked this chapter and will continue until then finish. Until next time!**_


	6. Chapter Six: Family

_**This is it guys! Last chapter for The Strength of Family! It was a short run I know, but it was my first so give me credit! I hope you all enjoyed it and will look for my next fanficcies! Do Enjoy! **_

_**Chapter Six: Family**_

"Miyako!" Inu no Taishou shouted and went to aid her, only to be stopped by Sesshomaru's hand. A small growl came deep from within Inu no Taishou's throat angered by his eldest son's insolence.

"She is still alive, Father. You must put the battle before saving the women. If you turn your back on the enemy and get injured, where does that leave the women?" Sesshomaru glanced down at Saya, who was also unconscious but still alive. He couldn't allow his worry to cause a loss in the battle.

Inu no Taishou watched his son proud of him. He didn't think he'd get a talking to about how he should conduct himself in battle, especially from one of his sons. Although he was slightly uncertain if Sesshomaru said it out of coldness for their women or as actual sound advice.

"You won't have to worry about them soon enough!" The blonde, who introduced himself as Philon, laughed hysterically at the two. "You'll all be dead!"

"In your dreams!" Inuyasha came charging over the side of the ravine and at Philon. Sesshomaru frowned at his brother's idiocy and also charged in, as to not let Inuyasha get all the glory for his work.

"And here comes the youngest!" Philon laughed, easily dodging Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's attacks.

Inu no Taishou stood back watching his sons work so horribly together. He could see they didn't want the other finishing their kill. It upset him his sons didn't get along, that his eldest hated his youngest for reasons Inu no Taishou didn't understand. He was beginning to regret his choice of staying hidden from them, he thought he had made the right decision enabling his sons to grow stronger and stay clear of the dangers of the title he had come to posses.

His eyes darted back and forth following as Sesshomaru attacked, Inuyasha right at his heels, then Inuyasha getting in the way of Sesshomaru's attack causing him to hesitate before attacking in another direction. He was pleased to see Sesshomaru wasn't going to intentionally harm Inuyasha, but the fact still remained the two of them were getting nowhere. They had no sense of coordination with each or just refused to cooperate; he could only assume the latter. He wasn't going to jump in there and harm either of his sons when he tried to attack. He had to think of how to proceed from here and get this battle over and done with so he could attend to his mate.

"What's this, Inu no Taishou? Letting your sons do all the fighting!? Isn't that a wee bit pathetic!?" Philon twirled, sending a wave of flame out at the two demons attacking him causing them to fall back and land beside Inu no Taishou. "Not that it will matter much longer!" Philon slowly floated into the air with his arms raised and his palms glowing red.

From within the cave Miyako and Saya had been captive a glow come forth, growing brighter until Folami emerged limp in the air floating towards the ravine. Her body slowly faded into lights that swirled into the air. They hovered a moment before jetting towards Philon and aborbed into his body. Philon grew three times in size; his eyes became yellow and snake like while his body elongated looking half snake and half human. Philon and Folami were now one in the same and double the strength.

"Now for the dessert." Philon cackled as he looked down at his little sister.

"No! Brother! Why!? I thought we were doing this as a family!" Riko pleaded as she slowly inched backwards.

"HA! This was my whole intention dear sister! I never had planned to share my glory with you two! You're so pathetic you barely were able to defeat the women!"

"But Brother!" Riko screamed as her body suddenly jolted and went limp. She dissolved into the glow and was absorbed just as her elder sister had been.

"Pathetic fool!" Philon laughed as he grew for a second time and became uglier and more deformed than before. "The weak must perish and the strong must thrive! Family means nothing in the scheme of superiority! Those two were only there for my evolvement into a stronger and fiercer demon to enable the defeat of you three - the strongest three demons in the western lands!"

"What is wrong with you?" Everyone's attention was drawn to Inu no Taishou as he spoke. "That is no way to treat or even speak of your family. It is despicable standing here watching you consume your sisters as they had been so devoted to you and your imaginary cause."

"What right do you have to lecture me!?" Philon growled down at him. "You abandoned your so called family to be with that woman!"

"No, I didn't. I left my family because I thought it would protect them. My foes would always be after me...and with a human lover and half human son they would be in constant danger. As for Sesshomaru, he was old enough to be without his father. I didn't think I would cause so much harm to my sons, but either way I didn't do it to intentionally harm them...I did it out of love."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stared at their father unsure of what to say and amazed he was revealing such personal feelings to an enemy.

"How pathetic!" Philon laughed hard. "Such trivial things will surely get you killed! Sentiment! So pathetic!" Philon continued to laugh as Inu no Taishou growled deep within his throat. He charged at Philon for the first time since Inuyasha joined the fight and with a small swipe of Philon's hand, Inu no Taishou was thrown back against the rocky ravine having the wind knocked right out of his lungs.

Sesshomaru watched his father hit the rocks for a moment and jumped into action ready to fight along side his father. Inuyasha hesitated a little long than necessary, he was still angry with Inu no Taishou, but what he had said dulled the anger. He couldn't hated him forever and he doubted his mother would be happy to see Inuyasha not getting along with his father. The past was the past and Inuyasha had to move on from it. He watched as Inu no Taishou got off the rocks and ran at Philon claws bared. Inu no Taishou didn't have his three katana so was not as powerful as his former glory, but still powerful nonetheless. Inuyasha jumped down into the ravine along side his father and brother attacking Philon to their utmost only to have Philon swipe away the attack or take the brunt of the power against his hard scales. It seemed the three were no match against this giant beast. There had to be a weakness, they couldn't let Philon rampage across the lands.

Inu no Taishou landed on the edge of the ravine out of breath and trying to formulate a plan. Even if him and Sesshomaru were to transform into their demon forms it most likely would have the same effect. There needed to be a strategy to take down the beast before them.

"Do you have a plan, Father?" Sesshomaru landed right beside him also out of breath.

"I'm working on it."

"You may want to think faster or the idiot is going to get himself killed." Sesshomaru motioned to Inuyasha who was still attacking Philon just to have the attack bounce off the scales or to have Philon swipe at him and Inuyasha barely able to dodge.

"At least he's keeping him distracted..."

Sesshomaru's lips twitched amused by his father's response. He didn't think he meant it as a heartless comment but either way it was nice to know Inuyasha could only be considered a distraction.

"Too scared to fight Inu no Taishou and Sesshomaru!? Have you finally seen that your power is inferior to mine!?" Philon's tail rose and smashed down where the women were laying.

"Miyako!" Inu no Taishou shouted and Sesshomaru shouted, "Saya!" Inuyasha also looked in that direction, giving Philon enough time to swipe at him, sending him flying into the hard rocky surface.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Philon's laugh boomed around them, filling their already sensitive ears with the horrid sound.

"I say we just go at him all out." Sesshomaru gritted through his teeth, his worry for Saya showing across his cold hard face.

"Our teeth and claws will be no good..." Inu no Taishou grasped at everything he could to keep his calm. He had to believe Miyako was alive or he couldn't bare to think of what he would do.

"He protects his weak spot...if you notice...he doesn't bother to fend us off when we attack from the side or the back but if you watch..." Sesshomaru motioned to Inuyasha as he furiously pounced back to his feet and charged at Philon from the front only to be swiped away by a fist of flame. "His weakness is from the front...I would take a guess his neck...so if we are able to distract Philon enough for Inuyasha to just continue what he has been doing, he should be able to take him down..."

"It's worth a shot..." Inu no Taishou nodded to Sesshomaru and jumped from the edge of the ravine, smoke encircling him as slowly he grew into the great dog demon he was. He howled at his opponent as Philon laughed appearing to grow excited.

"Finally! The dog demon reveals his true self!"

Beside Inu no Taishou, Sesshomaru did the same growling at the demon before him as his transformation completed itself.

"Oh goodie!" Philon giggled like a school girl. "Both in their true form! Its unfortunate only Inuyasha does not have one!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted from below, like an ant compare to the other three.

Inu no Taishou jumped on Philon's back as Sesshomaru grappled with his tail, trying to dig their claws and teeth into the hard scales. Philon wiggled and twisted trying to lodge them free as Inuyasha ran out of the way, barely able to dodge the three gigantic beasts. He didn't know what to do, he was way out of his league here. Three gigantic beasts fighting and he was like a small mouse that would be tramped on if he got too near. It pissed him off, really. He was part of that damn family why couldn't he grow. He growled deep in his throat, the anger rising in his body. He waited a moment before quietly pouncing among the tails and paws. He drew his sword in one motion and charged at Philon's unguarded front.

"Bakuryuha!" Inuyasha shouted as he unleashed his Backlash Wave.

"You think you can catch me off guard!?" Philon laughed, swatted Sesshomaru off his tail, sending him flying back and blocked the attack with his tail. Inuyasha's attack reflected off Philon's tail and was sent back at him. Caught unprepared Inuyasha was hit with his own attack and fell to the ground.

Inu no Taishou roared and pounced on the back of Philon's neck while he was distracted and laughing at Inuyasha's defeat. He bit deeply into the tenderness and dug his claws into the soft flesh causing deep red blood to ooze out. It burned his mouth as he tore chunk after chunk of flesh, reaching the bone. Philon screamed in agony as he tried to rip Inu no Taishou off his neck but slowly his power was leaving his body as he weakened. He slowly shrunk until he was once again the size he began with and was between the paws of a panting Inu no Taishou. After a moment of catching his breath Inu no Taishou turned back into his human resemblance and kept his eyes on the shuddering Philon.

Sesshomaru walked passed Inu no Taishou straight for Philon. He unsheathed his katana and in one easy motion sliced his head off. They stood for a moment in silence letting the victory settle in.

"Miyako!" Inu no Taishou remembered his initial hurry and ran to where Philon smashed the rock. Nothing could have survived the impact. Everything was shattered and dust. He couldn't even see a trace of one body from the women.

"Over here!" Saya shouted from the entrance of the cave. She was bruised and bloodied but looking very well considering. Sesshomaru was instantly by her side grazing his fingers over her cheek. She closed her eyes allowing his touch to be felt throughout her whole body.

"Where's Miyako?" Inu no Taishou interrupted their reunion, not patient enough for them to remember where they were.

"And Emi!" Inuyasha was beside them as well, impatiently twitching needing to know as well.

"In the cave." Saya reluctantly stepped away from Sesshomaru's touch and pointed further in. "Emi isn't looking to good. She was hit really hard, Mom is doing everything she can."

Inuyasha shoved passed the three of them before Inu no Taishou could see Miyako. He ran down the rocky incline until he came upon Miyako tending to Emi's wounds. She looked up at him with a saddened face, but tired to smile ever so slightly for him.

"Miyako." Inu no Taishou came up behind Inuyasha and her eyes were averted to him. She got up off her knees and hugged him tightly, her relief very apparent.

"Is she going to die?" Inuyasha fell to his knees beside Emi and took her hand in his.

"I believe so..." Miyako gently placed her hand on his shoulder only to have him shrug her off. "She is only human..." Miyako stepped back into Inu no Taishou's arms, giving Inuyasha his space.

"Emi...?" Inuyasha stroked her cheek. "Can you hear me...?"

"Inu...yasha?" Emi's voice was barely a whisper. "I'm...so..."

"Don't apologize." Inuyasha's voice shook with pain. He couldn't lose her. He'd just gotten her to be his.

"I...love..." Emi's voice faded, her eyes slowly closed and her breathing stilled.

"I love you too." Inuyasha's voice cracked and tears fell to his cheeks. How could he let another love die under his watch?

"Move." Sesshomaru shoved Inuyasha out of the way.

"What the fuck Sesshomaru!? Don't you have any respect!?" Inuyasha got to his feet ready for a fight with his brother.

"Inuyasha. Calm down." Inu no Taishou's lips formed a small smile as he watched his eldest son pull the Tenseiga from its sheath and save the human from death.

"There." Sesshomaru stepped back as Emi gasped for air and sat up looking around slightly confused.

"What just- oof!" Emi was cut off by Inuyasha hugging her tightly to his chest. She wrapped her arms around him tightly so happy she was getting a second chance with Inuyasha even if she didn't quite understand how it was possible.

"Why'd you do that?" Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Saya and walked out the entrance of the tunnel ignoring his question.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"He may pretend to hate you, Inuyasha, but you're still his brother. There is some love in there for you." Inu no Taishou chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Miyako. "Will you two be okay?"

"Yeah...we'll manage."

"We'll be around if you ever want to talk Inuyasha. There's an isle off the northern coast, that's where we will be." Inu no Taishou kept his arm tightly around Miyako as he walked to the entrance of the cave.

"I'll take you up on that offer."

"Good. I look forward to it." Inu no Taishou stepped outside with Miyako, witnessing the red and pink hue of the setting sun. "Let's go home, my love."


End file.
